


On the Count of Three

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(what an awful title!)<br/>Exactly what the tags suggest, Jeanmarkasa OT3 smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Count of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely and talented [Shynii](http://shynii.tumblr.com/) \- queen of my multishipping heart.  
> But seriously, it is _always_ a good idea to add some Mikasa.  
>  (I don't know what I've done. I don't know what to do with _two_ people, let alone _three_ )

It hadn’t been planned. There was no forethought, no intention behind the actions. Things had just sort of…happened.

It was nearly five in the morning and almost everyone had left Jean’s party hours ago. Marco and Mikasa were the only ones who remained. They sat on the couch with Jean sandwiched between them as they finished off their fifth bottle of wine. They had long since given up on using glasses and were passing the bottle around. As Mikasa passed the bottle to Jean she shot a pointed look at Marco. Jean barely registered it, it meant nothing to him. It meant something to Marco though. Jean nearly spit out his mouthful of wine when lips pressed to either of his cheeks almost simultaneously.

In any other circumstances it probably would have ended there. In any other circumstances they would have all been thinking straighter. As it was, it didn’t take long for them to make their way to Jean’s bed, throwing off articles of clothing as they went.

It was messy and desperate, and exactly the kind of thing that only seemed to happen to people who stayed up too late drinking. They fell onto the bed, a mess of tangled limbs and half-removed clothing. Their movements were clumsy from the alcohol, hands fumbling to find exposed skin, to find anything to grab on to. 

With both Marco and Mikasa lavishing attention on him, it was no surprise that Jean came first. The insistent roll of his hips against Mikasa’s still clothed thigh stopped and he shouted out something incoherent. Behind him, Marco was still grinding against his ass, all the while sucking and biting along his neck and shoulder.

Mikasa captured Jean’s lips in a kiss that left him feeling even more lightheaded than he already was. He only broke away momentarily when Marco bit down especially hard on his shoulder. He reached his hand around behind him to palm at Marco’s dick through the thin fabric of his boxers, but it was an incredibly awkward angle. Marco shifted slightly in the bed to rut against Jean’s offered hand. Mikasa snaked her hand over Jean’s hip, running her fingers along the well-defined line of Marco’s cock, and with both of their hands on him it wasn’t long before Marco was coming.

Jean turned his attention completely to Mikasa then, and brought his hand from behind him to rest on her bared midriff. He slowly moved it lower but Mikasa swatted it away, instead shoving her own hand down the front of her pants. Jean’s gaze flickered from her face to the tiny movements of her hand. She was biting her lip, her eyes squeezed closed. Jean found it hotter than he cared to admit. He felt Marco’s cock give a little twitch against his ass, and he guessed he wasn’t the only one who liked what he saw.

All of a sudden Mikasa’s eyes flew open and the motions of her hand stilled. She was easily the quietest of the three, the only sound she made a small gasp escaping her lips.

She removed her hand from her pants, and wasted no time in wrapping both arms around Jean. Marco followed her lead, and it seemed like they were both trying to get as close as humanly possible to him.

Jean mentioned that they should probably all clean up and the other two agreed, but no one moved, and they all fell asleep before anyone made another suggestion.

The next morning there was no talk of what had transpired the previous night. There was an awkward offer of coffee and breakfast from Jean and polite refusal from the other two. They went their separate ways, all presumably convinced that it was a one-time thing.

* * *

 

This wasn’t like that first time. Most weren’t. There was the occasional quick, alcohol fueled night but those were few and far between. Still, there was something about this time that felt different from any other. It was precise, almost a production.

How it started had in no way indicated what was to come. It was a lazy kind of day that found the three of them lounging around, doing nothing in particular. Jean seemed to be completely absorbed in the book he was reading; barely aware of Mikasa pressed so close to his side. It wasn’t until Mikasa’s hand moved up his leg to rest dangerously close to his crotch that he tore his eyes away from the page.

He wasn’t sure how he’d failed to notice what was going on right next to him, but he chalked it up to it being a really interesting book. Mikasa was practically sitting in Marco’s lap, with the hand that wasn’t on Jean’s thigh tangled in his dark hair. Marco was taking advantage of the fact that it was one of the rare occasions when Mikasa wasn’t wearing a scarf and was pressing opened mouthed kisses to her exposed neck, while his hands moved up and down the length of her back underneath her shirt.

“He’s cute when he’s oblivious,” Mikasa noted, and Marco hummed in agreement.

“What? I’m not,” Jean started to protest, but whatever he was going to say turned into a surprised yelp when Mikasa moved her hand slightly again to give his clothed dick a gentle squeeze.

She then leaned slightly away from Marco to whisper in Jean’s ear, “You’re done reading now, right?”

“You could have just _asked_ , you know. Instead of groping me,” he grumbled.

Marco chuckled and Mikasa didn’t even bother responding. Still, when they got up and Marco offered Jean his hand, Jean took it and followed them into his room.

***

“Lie down on the bed,” Mikasa told him, “and if you want to stop just say so.”

Jean was a bit taken aback by that. It had always been an unspoken part of their times together that if any one of them wanted to stop they would, and Jean couldn’t help but wonder what warranted a verbal warning.

“What the hell kind of weird thing are you going to do?” he asked, only half joking.

Mikasa’s face was impassive, but Marco jumped in to put Jean at ease.

“Nothing _weird_ , it’s just that Mikasa and I sort of have something…planned.”

Jean still wasn’t sure what to expect, but he did as Mikasa said and lay down in the centre of the bed.  A moment later he was joined by Mikasa and Marco, one of them kneeling on either side of his outstretched legs. Marco leaned forward slightly and Mikasa surged forward to capture his lips in a forceful kiss. Jean watched from further up the bed, enjoying the way their tongues tangled together. Mikasa was being louder than she normally was, moaning against Marco’s lips in a way that seemed almost forced. Forced or not, the sounds she was making were doing things to Jean. The combination of anticipation and the sight before him already had him half hard and longing to reach down and at least undo the zipper on his pants. However, the fact that he didn’t quite know what was going on stopped him from doing anything.

Suddenly, Marco reached both of his arms around Mikasa to pull her closer. She put one of her hands down to keep her balance, and Jean was almost certain the placement was not an accident. He was even more certain when she broke away from Marco in order to smirk at Jean while she ground her palm down on his dick.

Marco seemed to take that as some kind of cue, working around Mikasa’s hand to undo Jean’s pants. He lifted his hips slightly to let Marco pull his pants and boxers off in one reasonably smooth motion. Mikasa chose that moment to remove her hand, denying Jean the skin on skin contact he had been looking for. He wasn’t disappointed for long though. Marco’s hand replaced hers, gripping Jean’s cock at the base before leaning in to lick a long stripe up the underside.

Jean was only vaguely aware of Mikasa moving off the bed, all his attention focused on Marco. Marco’s tongue was stuck out of his mouth in a way that looked positively obscene. He was making tiny circular motions with his tongue, just barely brushing it against the head of Jean’s cock. Jean thrust his hips up, searching for more. That seemed to be enough to convince Marco to change tactics. He took the head into his mouth and giving a long, hard suck.

“Marco,” was all Mikasa had to say before Marco pulled off, the smile on his face entirely too innocent for someone who had just had a cock in his mouth.

“Sorry,” he laughed. Jean groaned at the loss of contact, but it did him no good. Marco shifted up to the head of the bed to sit next to him.

It seemed like an endless cycle of Mikasa then Marco. Jean felt the side of the bed dip a little behind him and turned to see Mikasa kneeling there. She’d apparently taken the time to remove all of her clothes while Jean was so focused on Marco.

“Do you want to fuck her?” Marco murmured in Jean’s ear.

Jean gave a little nod, eyes not leaving Mikasa.

“Okay, we didn’t really come up for a sexy transition for this. So could you just kneel here?”

Jean folded his legs up underneath him, shifting as he needed to until he was kneeling next to Marco. That earned him a kiss on the temple from Marco and a wonderful change in position from Mikasa. She moved from the edge of the bed closer to the centre where Jean’s legs had just been. She leaned back until her back met the soft mattress, her legs still bent with feet flat on the bed.

“Like what you see?” Marco asked as Mikasa slowly moved her knees apart, making room for Jean to move in between her legs. Jean responded by moving forward and placing a hand on the inside of either of Mikasa’s knees.

He took a raised eyebrow and a bored sounding “well” from Mikasa as a sign to go ahead, and gripped the base of his cock, lining himself up before pushing in. Mikasa’s back arched off the bed and her fists clenched and unclenched as Jean began to thrust in and out. She crossed her ankles behind him, keeping him close to her. Jean’s thrusts became faster, rougher. All the while, Marco was at Jean’s side, whispering in his ear and pressing kisses to every bit of exposed skin he could find.

Jean’s rhythm faltered slightly when Marco broke contact.

“Don’t stop,” Marco said, his voice sounding more distant.

Mikasa pushed heels into Jean’s back, her motions echoing Marco’s words. He picked up the pace again, driven by the fact that both Marco’s and Mikasa’s eyes were on him.

At least, he assumed Marco’s eyes were on him. Jean wasn’t even sure where Marco was, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that Marco was standing on the bed so that his hips were level with his face, his thick cock jutting out so it almost brushed against Jean’s nose. Marco gripped his cock and rubbed the head over Jean’s lips, looking down at him questioningly. Jean flicked his tongue out, enjoying the slightly salty taste of precome. He could guess what Marco’s intentions were, and he opened his mouth to show just how okay he would be with it.

Marco fisted a hand in Jean’s hair as he tentatively pushed his cock into Jean’s mouth. Jean tried his best to keep his head still as Marco started to thrust shallowly into his mouth. Keeping up a steady pace with his hips while Marco fucked his mouth was more difficult than he’d imagined. Mikasa thrust her hips downward, taking in more of him, trying to spur Jean on.

He tried to regain some kind of rhythm, but it was in vain, orgasm washing over him after only two weak snaps of his hips. Any sounds he made as he came inside Mikasa were muffled by Marco’s cock in his mouth. Mikasa was still for a moment before pulling off of Jean’s softening cock.

“This isn’t working,” she said, gripping Marco’s calf to indicate that he should join her in sitting down on the bed.

Marco removed himself from Jean’s mouth, but instead of sitting down he began to stroke himself roughly. With one hand he grabbed onto Jean’s shoulder, holding himself steady so he wouldn’t fall off the bed. He gave himself one last long stroke before he was coming, spurting onto Jean’s face. Jean licked his lips, tasting Marco on them.

Only then did Marco join Mikasa in sitting on the bed, stealing a kiss from Jean on the way down. Jean closed his eyes, wiping a hand over his face before come dried on it. When he opened his eyes again he saw Marco’s head settled between Mikasa’s legs, her face screwed up in pleasure.

“Get over here,” Mikasa ordered, though even she had a hard time sounding authoritative with Marco’s tongue working on her.

Still, Jean did as he was told, shifting his way over until he was close enough that Mikasa could grab hold of him. She pulled him closer, smashing her lips against his and working her tongue inside his mouth. He brought a hand up to play with a nipple, and she arched her back, though Jean knew it was more likely due to whatever it was that Marco was doing than his own sudden inclusion.

Jean could feel her tense as she came, and he looked to see Marco moving back with a pleased smirk on his face.

“Next time, you two get me off first,” Mikasa deadpanned.

Marco and Jean both nodded and she smiled. She crawled up to the head of the bed, settling comfortably under the blankets in the very centre. Marco and Jean joined her shortly, sandwiching her between them. They fell asleep like that, sweaty, tangled together, and utterly content.


End file.
